Kagome's Family
by Jappa
Summary: Kagome finds out something's shocking: She has a twin brother,her dad is alive& not who she thought it would be,InuYasha isnt related to Sess,She is in love with someone who could kill her& to make matters worse her Mother is lying to her about everything
1. Chapter 1

Jappa: "This is a new way of writing so I hope it is alright and makes sense."

Fluffy: "No it won't be alright."

Jappa: "Shut up fluffy or I'll cut off your hair and make you eat it."

Fluffy: "…"

Oh and Fluffy fans… he is _mine _so back off or I'll blow you up with a rocket launcher. Mwahahahaha. O.o (….yes I am crazy)

_ Luv yas lots

-Jappa

**PROLOGUE **

**Aiyah POV**

Aiyah ran around the shrine house scared, worried and hopeful. The house is a lite and she is yet to find Naru or Inua.

"Naru? Inuya? Where are you." she screamed.

The smoke got heavier by the second and Aiyah started choking. Grabbing a blanket out of the cupboard she ran out of the house tears in her eyes to see a strange light in the bone eaters well. That was when she realised she will never see them again, never see her son and husband again. She went over to her other kids and pulled them into a hug sobbing.

Kagome realised what happened and started crying. Souta was too young to understand and decided to go to sleep.

After a while the fire brigade, ambulance and police arrived I told them as much as I could and a search for Naru and Inuya started but I knew it was no use. They would never be able to find them. they are gone along with my ability to follow them.

**sorry it is so short, but in hope you liked it so far. I'll finish the first chapter as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**Kagome POV**

Kagome woke up and stretched. _Another day in Feudal Japan,_ _InuYasha will be bullying Shippo, Miroku being his usual hentai self and Sango practicing her hiraikotsu. _She thought when I heard InuYasha threaten Shippo.

"Sit." she said sleepily and heard a loud bang followed by a string of curses. "Sit." followed when InuYasha said something he shouldn't in front of Shippo.

"Don't say that again or I'll _sit _you into the middle of next week." Kagome yawned and went over to the fire to make breakfast.

"What Yummy food are we having today?" Shippo asked

"Umm…. Ramen I guess." Kagome replied digging through her bag chocka-block full of ramen packets.

"YES!" InuYasha yelled. "Ramen for me!" He cheered.

"No." Kagome said. "You get nothing." She explained handing everyone else a bowl. Kagome really did not want to put up with Shippo's questions. _He may be 8 but I am not telling him the birds and the bees early. Actually, I never want to explain that. I'll figure out a way for him to be educated._

"So, what are we doing today?" Kagome asked.

"Finding Naraku and shards." InuYasha mumbled. Kagome nodded in thought.

"Can we head back to Kaede? I need to get home." Kagome said thinking about how long since she was last home in her warm comfy bed, with a warm shower and nice food. _Its been too long._ She finally agreed.

"We can't, we need to hunt." InuYasha said in a voice with he thought meant 'end-of-conversation'.

"To bad I am and I'll _sit _you into next week if you don't let me." Kagome said as InuYasha made another crater in the ground.

"Yay! We are going back to Kaede's! I can draw!" Shippo cheered. Kagome smiled and headed to the hot springs, Sango following behind.

"Yay, a comfy bed." Kagome sighed falling onto her bed smilling.

After a moment Kagome changed out of her school clothes and headed down stairs to find her Mum looking through a photo album.

"Mum?" Kagome asked.

Aiyah looked up.

"Honey, I think we should talk.

**Cliffy. Sorry it is short and I'm sorry it is boring but the next chapter will be better. Kagome will find out something, something big, something she would never of thought.**

**Ta Jappa**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

"What would you like to talk about Mum?" Kagome asked confused. Aiyah sighed.

"You father and your twin brother," Aiyah said. Tears stung Kagome's eyes as the words of her dead family.

"I know this is a sad subject, but I've waited too long." Aiyah explained

"It all started when I was turning 16…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Bye Mum!" Aiyah yelled heading out the front door.

"Bye honey, have a good day at school." Analia replied.

Aiyah smiled and started going across the shrine grounds, stopping when she came to the well house.

_Today I am going to go in there._ Aiyah thought bravely as she slid open the door.

The place was dark and gloomy. Dust, leaves and rotten wood was everywhere and the place smelt stuffy.

In the middle was a well, a simple old wooden well.

Aiyah headed down the stairs, over to the well and peered inside. _It's like it has no bottom, a never ending tunnel. _Leaning in to get a better view she felt something push her and she fell in.

Aiyah screamed as the ground rushed up at her, to have a blue-ish light surround her.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I arrived 500 years in the past and it turned out I was a Miko." Aiyah told Kagome.

Kagome frowned "So the whole time you knew?" She asked.

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry I never told you." Aiyah sighed.

"SO what does this have to do with dad and Inuya?"

"I met your father in the past. He was a youkai who, not loved but liked humans. He adored them but they hated him. We fell in love and I told him about my secret. He thought it was cool and soon enough started to travel through time with me." Aiyah wrapped her arm around Kagome.

"Then you were born. We were so happy that we got married. Then Mum died right as Souta was born. I cried for days but could never figure out whom for, Souta or Mum." Aiyah Smiled.

"Then we had the house fire. I told you dad and brother died. The truth is they travelled down the well into my time."


	4. Chapter 4 and epilogue

**Okay, this is the last chapter but it is EXTRA long as I have to add **_**A LOT**_** of things in it which are written in the summary.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Just to let you all know. I am finishing all of my chapter stories and after that I am only writing one-shots and beta-ing stories as I am very busy these days. *grumbles* stupid school *grumbles***

**Anyway, hope you like it and please review.**

**Also, I have a poll on my account for my friend. She also has it in her account but seeing as I have more stories, she thought more people would vote on mine. She is wondering what story to write next after the one she is writing: The REAL life of Kagome. (which is really good. If you like my writing style, you'll like hers) please vote because she needs to know so she can start writing it.**

**Oh and thanks to Ashleigh131 who helped write out this chapter and all the other chapters for other stories she is going to help write.**

**I will also chuck in a bit of Japanese here and there. I'm learning it as I am watching Naruto in Japanese with English subs.**

**~Jappa**

**CHAPTER 4**

"What would you like to talk about Mum?" Kagome asked confused. Aiyah sighed.

"You father and your twin brother." Aiyah said. Tears stung Kagome's eyes as the words of her dead family.

"I know this is a sad subject, but I've waited too long." Aiyah explained

"It all started when I was turning 16…"

**(Littlecullengirl here, please read my story Strigoi moments (i hope Jappa doesn't find this))**

**FLASHBACK**

"Bye Mum!" Aiyah yelled heading out the front door.

"Bye honey, have a good day at school." Analia replied.

Aiyah smiled and started going across the shrine grounds, stopping when she came to the well house.

_Today I am going to go in there._ Aiyah thought bravely as she slid open the door.

The place was dark and gloomy. Dust, leaves and rotten wood was everywhere and the place smelt stuffy.

In the middle was a well; A simple old wooden well.

Aiyah headed down the stairs, over to the well and peered inside. _It's like it has no bottom, a never ending tunnel. _Leaning in to get a better view she felt something push her and she fell in.

Aiyah screamed as the ground rushed up at her, to have a blue-ish light surround her.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I arrived 500 years in the past and it turned out I was a miko." Aiyah told Kagome.

Kagome frowned "So the whole time you knew?" She asked.

"Hai, I did and I'm sorry I never told you." Aiyah sighed.

"SO what does this have to do with dad and Inuya?"

"I met your father in the past. He was a youkai who was, not loved but liked humans. He adored them but they hated him. We fell in love and I told him about my secret. He thought it was cool and soon enough started to travel through time with me." Aiyah wrapped her arm around Kagome.

"Then you were born. We were so happy that we got married. Then Mum died right as Souta was born. I cried for days but could never figure out whom for, Souta or Mum." Aiyah smiled.

"Then we had the house fire. I told you your dad and brother died. The truth is they travelled down the well into Naru's time."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sorry I never told you." Aiyah said looking down.

Kagome sighed when she saw her Mothers sad face.

"I'm not angry at you, Mum, just annoyed that you didn't tell me. But, I was wondering if you had a picture of them so I could maybe find them while looking for the shards." Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I do. Stay here while I grab them." Aiyah stood up and went into her room.

Kagome lied back against the lounge and thought over what she was just told.

_What if I actually killed them when they attacked my group? _She though panicked.

"Here we are." Aiyah said and she handed Kagome a photo album.

"Thanks,"

Kagome opened the cover and smiled at the small message that was written.

_Dear my darling Aiyah,_

_Here is a book of all the good memories we have made together. There is room at the end to hold many more memories we are bound to make._

_Love __Naru xoxoxoxox_

Kagome turned the next page and gasped.

_H-he is m-my f-father? _She thought as she looked at her parents wedding photo.

Turning the page again Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed before black clouded her sight.

Aiyah was worried. She has no idea what would make her daughter behave like this and she was worried. Lying Kagome down onto the lounge, she placed the album onto the coffee table and went to have some tea.

**With InuYasha**

"What is taking her so long!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"She will arrive soon." Sango sighed.

"I don't care, she is taking too long, we need to go and find the shards!" InuYasha grumbled.

"I'm going to get her," he said and ran out of the village and jumped into the well.

When InuYasha entered the house he found Kagome asleep on the lounge and Aiyah in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Hi InuYasha," Aiyah said. "Can you wake Kagome up for me?" she asked.

"Sure," InuYasha said as he went over to Kagome's sleeping form.

He was about to shake her awake when he saw a strange book with these images in it.

_Isn't that what Kagome calls a photo album with those pictures she took with that camera in it? _He thought as he picked it up.

Looking at the 1st picture his eyes widened in shock.

_That's Naraku..._ He realised. Turning the page he almost fainted. _That's... me._

Kagome groaned and stirred awake.

"InuYasha?" she asked and sat up.

Inuyasha frowned and showed Kagome the picture.

"What is this?" he asked.

Kagome looked at the photo and sighed.

"My family, Naru: my dad, Aiyah: my mum, Souta, Me and my twin brother Inuya," Kagome explained. "Inuya and Naru went missing though, down the well and somewhere in the Fudeal Era, I know who they both are, but they are, well different... bro." Kagome said.

"What?" Aiyah asked from the door.

"InuYasha is Inuya, I recognise him slightly in the picture you have." Kagome said.

"But, you are human." InuYasha stated.

"I seeled the demon side to her away, I can undo it if you like." Aiyah said and Kagome nodded.

Aiyah walked over to Kagome and placed her hand on Kagome's head, and then she muttered some words and a purpled light surrounded Kagome.

When the light dispersed Kagome had fangs, claws, red eyes and 2 black puppy dog ears on top of her head.

"Whoa," InuYasha said.

Kagome jumped up from the lounge and ran into the bath room.

"WOW!" she exclaimed when she saw her new appearance.

When Kagome came back she had a small frown on her face.

"Now, about Dad... InuYasha, in the picture you saw of Father, you know who he looks like right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Naraku... Oh." Inuyasha said realising what Kagome was saying.

"Naraku, you mean the evil hanyou you are trying to kill?" Aiyah asked. Kagome nodded her head slowly. Aiyah gasped, shocked.

"But, that doesn't explain InuYasha's appearance and Sesshomaru." Kagome stated.

"Well, I have this thing and for as long as I can remember I've never taken it off. Also, I remember someone telling me not to take it off. Maybe that is a clue." InuYasha said. You could tell he was a bit dazed over this new fact.

"Show us," Kagome said. InuYasha reached under his shirt and showed this necklace.

"Take it off." Aiyah said. Nodding InuYasha did as asked and his appearance changed. His hair and ears turned black but his eyes stayed gold.

"Okay, that's fixed, all we need to do is talk to Naraku." Kagome said.

The others nodded and Kagome and InuYasha went upstairs to bed, both still trying to grasp the fact that they were twins and their father was their worst enemy.

**~With Naraku~**

I sighed as I looked out the window of my castle chambers.

_I wonder how Aiyah, Kagome, Souta and Inuya are fairing._ I thought.

I never wanted to kill all those youkai, I just needs the power to get my son back and return to the future. That is the reason I wants the Shikon no Tama, to go home.

Of course that stupid hanyou and his group have to go and spoil my plans though.

God I hated that meddling hanyou but Inuyasha reminded me of my younger self.

I sighed again as I remembered that dam day. After the house fire I had fallen into the well with Inuya and ended up back here.

**Flash Back Naraku POV**

I jumped out of the well and looked at my surroundings. By the looks of things I was around 450 years into the future, maybe more.

I gasped as pain shot through my body.

"Papa?" Inuya asked his hand on my cheek.

"Shh don't worry about me," I said as I made my way to the nearest village while Inuya fell asleep.

I was on the verge of collapsing when this lady appeared in my path.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

"Please," I gasped. "Take care of my son for me." I pleaded.

"Um, I don't know..."

"Please!" I asked.

She looked down at Inuya and sighed. "I will find someone to look after him for you." She decided as she pulled him out of my arms.

"Arigato," I gasped out before gasping and dropping to my hands and knees. She nodded before turning around and walking off.

With the last of my strength I made my way to a river where I dropped myself in hoping this might stop the burning a little bit and I might survive.

**End Flash Back**

The priestess Kikyou found me and looked after me but something had happened and I became a hanyou like my son.

I don't know what happened to Inuya and where he is at the moment but I miss him and the rest of my family, Especially Aiyah.

I picked up the shards that I have. I only want the jewel to become full youkai again and to go back to my family in the future. No matter how many times I've tried, I can't go back through the well.

"Kanna!" I called out.

"Hai Naraku-sama?" she replied as she stepped into my room.

"Where is the Miko and her group and the moment?" I asked.

Kanna pulled the mirror away from her chest and I watched as the surface swirled around to make a picture.

"I can't find the Miko and InuYasha, but the rest of the group are in Edo awaiting them to come back." Kanna answered.

"Thank you Kanna, it's much appreciated." I said.

Kanna nodded and left.

A lot of people seem to think that I am impolite, mean and force my people to follow me but the truth is, they choose to help me out and all that stuff about me holding Kagura's heart as a "hostage" is a lie. She gave me her heart to show her loyalty to me.

I looked back out the window plotting my next move. Soon I was going to get the full jewel and soon... I was going to find my family.

**~With Kagome~ (I'm still going to call InuYasha: Inuya and Naraku: Naru, kind of like nicknames)**

"You ready?" Kagome asked Inuya.

"Yeah whatever, let's get this over with." Inuya grumbled.

"See ya Mum, we'll be back soon!" Kagome yelled as the two of them ran to the well house.

One after the other they arrived in Feudal Japan and ran their way to Edo.

"I wonder how the others will take this news." Kagome wondered aloud.

"Don't know and don't care." Inuya stated.

"Oh, what's got your pants in a twist?" Kagome frowned. "Oh, it's Sesshomaru, right?"

"Don't know what you are talking about."

"Look, are you annoyed at the fact that you can't fight Sesshomaru 'cause he is your brother?" Kagome asked. Inuya stayed quiet.

"Knew it," Kagome said as they arrived in the village.

Inuya put his disguise back on so they wouldn't freak out the villagers, but Kagome stayed in her hanyou form. The villages kept giving her looks of confusion as she walked by, her school uniform on, yellow backpack slung over her shoulder and her quiver and bow in her hands.

"Ahh! It's good to be back." Kagome sighed.

"You've only been away for 3 days, wrench." Inuya grumbled.

"Yeah but 3 days is too long to be away from the fresh smelling air and the beautiful scenery." Kagome smiled wistfully.

Soon the twins arrived at Kaede's hut and Kagome took a deep breath.

_I can do this, I am still the same person, they won't look down on me... I hope._ Kagome thought and opened the door.

**(man it would be funny if I finished the story here... but i'm not that mean.)**

Everyone looked at Kagome in shock.

"K-kagome?" Sango asked.

"The one and only," Kagome smiled.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked.

"Um, I'll tell you after Inuya-yasha talks." Kagome said. Everyone looked at her weird as she stuttered InuYasha's name.

"Um, well... I think I'll show you." Inuya said and he pulled off the necklace.

Everyone gasped at his appearance and how close he looked to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome's twin, my name is actually Inuya and our father is here in the feudal Era. Um, he is a hanyou like us and well-"

"It's Naraku." Kagome butted in.

No one could say a thing. It was a shock for them all. Their worst enemy turned out to be InuYasha and Kagome's father.

"Next time we see him, we are going to tell him and hope for the best." Kagome said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"...O-oh, m-my... God..." Sango stuttered.

Every fell silent and Kagome and Inuya sat down. No one could look at the twins; they were shocked – of course.

Days passed and even though there was little discussion, they started looking for the shards again.

Kagome sighed as she started a fire. _I wonder when we will see Dad, I would like to talk to him soon. Otherwise I might not bother telling him at all._

"What's up?" Inuya asked.

"I'm scared Inuya, What if he doesn't care? What if he tries to kill us? What if he isn'-"

"Calm down Kags, think about the good things, not the bad things. 'Kay," Inuya said interrupting her ranting.

Kagome gave him a small smile and started dinner.

Shippo ran up to her and sat on her shoulder. Shippo loved the fact that Kagome was a hanyou.

"Dinner is ready." Kagome said after a while and handed everyone a bowl.

Inuya sniffed the air frowned. "Naraku's nearby." He stated putting his necklace on and went back to eating.

Kagome started to grow nervous and in her mind she played the different outcomes of the meeting.

Soon Miasma filled the clearing and you could hear the laughter of Naraku.

"Ku ku ku, no fight today?" he asked as the Miasma cleared. Kagome kept her face down and answered.

"Of course not Father, why would we want to fight you? Hey Inuya?" Kagome asked. Naraku frowned.

"What?" he asked. Kagome looked up and Inuya took off his necklace.

"Hey Dad," they said and looked at him with red and gold eyes, black hair and puppy dog ears. Naraku's eyes widened.

"Inuya? Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Hai," they answered. Naraku looked dumbstruck. _I was going to kill my kids... _he realised.

"Oh Kami..." Naru muttered and sat down.

They sat in silence; no one knew what to say. Naru looked guilty, Kagome and Inuya looked relieved and the others were confused.

"Does that mean you're my Grandpa?" Shippo asked after a moment breaking the silence.

Naru's eyes widened slightly before nodding. "I see you have adopted this kit." Naru said to Kagome.

"Yep..."

"I'm sorry." Naru said. "If I'd have known, I wouldn't have tried to kill you. The truth is, I only want the jewel to become full youkai again and to return home." He explained.

"That's alright Papa, we understand." Inuya said.

Kagome then shocked everyone and ran over to Naru, wrapping her arms around him. Naru froze before hugging Kagome back.

Kagome pulled back and sat next to Naru. She frowned.

"What's that smell?" she asked. Inuya and Naru took a whiff of the air.

"Sesshomaru." They answered.

Kagome turned silent and looked down at the ground.

Soon Sesshomaru arrived with Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin following him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuya said.

"Little Brother," Sesshomaru looked around the camp. "Demon Slayer, Monk, Miko... Naraku." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Not anymore." Inuya muttered. "It's Inuya and I'm not your little brother, as you would already know. I'm Naraku's or Naru's and I'm Kagome's twin." Inuya explained.

"Hn," he said and turned around, walking away.

"WAIT!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face her.

Kagome stood up and walked to him. "Well, ah... You see..." Kagome stuttered. "I'll just show you." She mumbled before leaning up and kissing him.

Everyone's eyes widened, including Sesshomaru's.

"I love you." Kagome muttered before turning around to walk away. But Sesshomaru caught her wrist. Frowning she gave Sesshomaru a confused look.

Then, he bought his lips down to hers. "I love you too." He mumbled against her lips. Kagome smiled and everyone stared at the couple in shock.

The couple pulled away and Kagome turned to the others. "Well, I think we should fuse the shards together, see how many we still need and try and go to my place, oh and turn Dad back to a full Youkai."

"Oh and you and your group can travel with us if you like." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and the couple and Sesshomaru's group went and sat down.

Kagome handed Naru her shards and Naru fused them together. Surprisingly, the jewel was whole. Naru then handed it to Kagome who purified it and made a wish.

"I wish Dad was a full youkai again and all my friends and family can travel through the well." She wished. "And Kikyou was human again." She whispered so no one could hear.

Light surrounded everyone blinding them for a moment. When the light disappeared, Naru was a Youkai again and the jewel placed itself back in Kagome's side.

Smiling brightly Kagome stood up. "To the well!" she said and started walking in the direction of the well. When they got there everyone was surprised. There stood Kikyou... Human.

Kikyou looked at Kagome. "Thank you." She said and smiled. "My pleasure, anything for my Brother," Kagome smiled. Inuya's eyes widened as he realised what Kagome was talking about.

"Thanks sis," he said before going over and hugging Kikyou.

"Down the well?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Down the well." Kagome smiled and jumped. Everyone soon followed and the light enveloped them all.

Naru smiled as he slid open the well door. Everyone filed out of the well house and over to Kagome's house.

"Mum! We're home! And we have visitors!" Inuya and Kagome called.

Aiyah stepped out from the kitchen and gasped in shock. There in front of her stood Kagome's whole Gang, Sesshomaru Gang... and Naru.

"Oh my Gosh!" she exclaimed and ran over hugging and Kissing Naru.

"Yuck Mum, not in front of my kids." Kagome complained with a smile. Aiyah pulled away and smiled at the others.

"I'm Aiyah, Kagome and Inuya's Mother, nice to meet you all." She smiled.

Everyone introduced themselves and Rin and Shippo gave her a hug calling her 'Grandma'. Aiyah was shocked, but happy.

"Oh and Mum, Sesshomaru and I are, um, courting." Kagome said.

"Congradulations!"

"So are Kikyou and I," Inuya added.

"Oh wow, my two kids are dating and are getting Mated." Aiyah smiled tears coming to her eyes.

The door then opened and Souta stepped through.

"Ahh..." he said when he saw the big group standing in the hall way.

"Guys, this is Souta." Kagome said. "Souta meet my family and friends from Feudal Japan." Kagome introduced.

"I'm guessing Mum told you the whole hanyou, Naraku, Inuyasha thing." Souta nodded.

"Cool, okay. Sesshomaru and I are courting, and so are InuYasha and Kikyou. These two are you niece and nephew." Kagome explained.

"Hi Uncle Souta." Rin and Shippo said together.

"And, this is your father." Aiyah said.

Souta looked at Naru and smiled.

"Hey Pops, long time no see." He said and gave him a hug.

Everyone made their way into the lounge room talking and getting to know each other.

**Epilogue... Kinda**

Everyone from the Feudal Era ended up staying in Kagome's time as well as their time. Kagome, Inuya, Souta, Gramps, Aiyah and Naru extended the house to fit everyone. Sango and Miroku soon got married and had some kids of their own, a boy, Kohaku, as Sango's brother had died (Naru was very sorry about this, he didn't want the boy to die.) and a girl, Melanie and one is on the way. Kikyou and Inuya soon mated, married and had a child who they named Touga after Inuya's adopted Dad. Kagome and Sesshomaru also got mated and married and had 2 kids, a girl they named Lidia and a boy who they named Kaku. Kagome went back to school, wearing her disguise and explained to Hojo she wasn't interested and was in fact engaged. He as well as all of Kagome other friends from school were invited to the wedding and met Kagome's family. Kouga also gave up trying to court Kagome and settled down with Ayame.

Everyone lived a happy life as one big happy family.

**THE END**

**Crappy ending, I know but hey, I finally updated got the story finished. I hope you liked the story and please, please, please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, you all kept me motivated!**

**Ta Jappa**


End file.
